DoubleStuffed: Be Careful What you Wish For
by Spotty1006
Summary: You just might get it! Spottedpaw and Saria Fox are jealous of each other. Spottedleaf and Aurora switch their brains, showing them to be thankful for what they have. But someone else has different ideas...
1. Too many wishes, NO!

**Feel free to throw marshmallows in the flames. See? They're right there. I refuse to, right now I like my marshmallows normal. Those flames were created by reviews in my Sonic stories.**

**About time for Be Careful what You Wish For. I was sUPPOSED to write it before Can you say 1,000 mouse tails, but things happen.**

**Time to catch up everyone on both ends. Saria Fox and Spottedpaw are created characters that I created, so if you want to know more about either of them read others of my stories. Aurora......um..... well, she's from the Sonic Comics and she's basically everything. Something like that. She also can appear in any form, like however you see her, but she's only appeared so far as an echidna. Spottedleaf is a dead medicine cat from ThunderClan and she died in the first book. which stinks because she was one of the awesomest medicine cats until she died.

* * *

**Saria Fox (not to be confused with the other Saria from my Warriors stories) sighed as she stared out the window of the place she's been meeting with the unofficial youth group of Plumville. "She's so lucky," she muttered. "Spottedpaw has all the fans, the popularity. She even has a sister, and has more stories! Me, I only live half a life. Sure, I've got friends, but what good is that if my stories are hated?" She clenched her fists angrily. "Spottedpaw, I wish I were you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ghost Town 89, Spottedpaw sighed as the six other citizens of Ghost Town 89 went to Ghost Town 95 to reclaim the deed of the town they now lived in. "I'm all alone, again. I have no friends. No one here at all. Sure, I care for Spottedpaw13's other Original Characters, but what do I get in return? Nothing. I don't even appear in the first Warriors story that's a crossover! I'm underappreciated. Sure, I've got fans and popularity, but what good is that without FRIENDS? She's lucky." Spottedpaw stood up before she broke the law, despite her being the sheriff, and walked into the building where you can break the fourth wall. "SARIA FOX, I WISH I WERE YOU!!!!"

* * *

"Be careful what you wish for," Tigerstar let out an evil laugh, which is hard because he's a cat and cat's don't laugh. "You just might GET IT!"

* * *

"This chapter is short!" Spottedpaw13 complained. "I have to bring in a villain AND a couple of dead people, just so that people don't start bad-mouthing the name of Spottedpaw13!"

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Chris from Total Island Drama shouted. "You're not supposed to be in this story!"

"Neither are you!" Spottedpaw13 countered. Rare moments like this never-

"No, moments like this always happen! It's getting old! You need fresh material!"

"And that's why I have a guide to writing fiction somewhere around here!" Spottedpaw13 looked around her messy room. "Wish I could find it."

* * *

"Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it!" Tigerstar repeated, only this time he started coughing during his evil laugh. "Hairball. Please excuse me for a moment."

* * *

"Is it my turn? What, that thing's ON?" Spottedleaf yowled. "Anyway, um, Spottedpaw, you should be thankful for what you have. You do have friends, and friends aren't everything."

"Neither's popularity and fans," Aurora, who decided to take the shape of an echidna (again, I don't feel like making up a form for her) added. "Saria should be working on getting fans, if she's so unhappy. But be thankful for what you have, you do have fans!"

"...Very few," Spottedleaf pointed out.

"Make that a couple," Aurora corrected her.

"Should we do it now?" Spottedleaf asked.

"You know we're supposed to wait until Cinderpaw is with Spottedpaw!" Aurora told her. "Hey, even I read about Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw. I get bored too!"

* * *

Tigerstar groaned. Death made him impatient, not that he was patient before he died.

* * *

**Random chapter. Skips around a lot. Bad writing.**

**I know. A crossover like this is weird. Told ya it was easier to write in my head.**

**Tigerstar, you Sonic but not Warriors fans out there, is the second most evil cat in the first Warriors series. He kills a lot of people and is the main villain. Main character's his enemy. That sort of thing. **

**I honestly can't do Spottedleaf's character and Aurora's character too well. They don't appear a lot. So it may be different. Oh well, this is my story.**

**If you don't like it so much, complain in your profile or something. No sense in hurting me where it hurts.**

**My first story involving Sonic characters that Lord Kelvin won't review. YEAH!  
**


	2. You got your wish!

**This is for my cousin.  


* * *

**Cinderpaw appeared in Spottedpaw's den. "Hi!"

* * *

"Now!" Aurora and Spottedleaf shouted.

Tigerstar, in the Dark Forest, grinned his head off. He was happy.

* * *

Saria Fox looked around. This wasn't her house. And who is that strange gray she-cat?

"....Spottedpaw?" Cinderpaw asked.

"I'm Saria Fox," the arctic fox told her.

"Something....extraordinary has happened," Cinderpaw muttered. "Anyway, you're going to need help."

* * *

Spottedpaw looked around. She certainly was not at the moon anymore. Instead, she appeared to be in a small den with a Twoleg bed, a phone, some videos games, and a TV. At first she thought that this was the Den of Author, but the phone immediately made her realize she was mistaken. Instead of a blue-green color, the phone was plain white, and the Caller ID was red, while Spottedpaw13's was also blue-green.

Then where was she?

Spottedpaw moved a forepaw forward. She realized that she was standing on her hindlegs, and her forepaw, now in front of her, was covered in something blue. She had more toes, but had lost her claws.

It hit her. She was wearing gloves. Those were fingers, not toes. And Spottedpaw had turned into Saria Fox.

* * *

"Yes!" Tigerstar cackled.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"Do you think I'm here to play Operation or something?" Tigerstar asked. "No, I'm here to cackle while your two test subjects stumble around like baboons!"

"I don't even know what a baboon is!" Spottedleaf spat at her relative. "Go away!"

Tigerstar scowled at the she-cat, but left to go back to the Dark Forest.

"I thought cats couldn't leave the Dark Forest," Aurora whispered.

"They can't," Spottedleaf mouthed.

* * *

Saria Fox looked at herself and saw that she was a cat. "Ah! What has happened to me??"

"Calm down!" Cinderpaw ordered. "You're going to attract the rest of the universe!"

"We're on the moon, no one can hear us!" Saria Fox contradicted.

"You'd be surprised," Cinderpaw muttered as Firefrost walked in.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?" Firefrost demanded.

* * *

Spottedpaw sighed and sat on the bed. "I didn't mean it!"

"I'm very sure you did," a voice told her. Spottedpaw looked up and saw Shadow Rabbit (SHE'S NOT A HEDGEHOG) looking down at her.

"But I didn't take it seriously," Spottedpaw groaned. "I never thought that it would really come true!"

"Be careful what you wish for; You just might get it," Shadow responded grimly. "You know how the dead is. They like to mess with the present.

* * *

"I'm a cat!" Saria (the arctic fox) told Firefrost.

"Spottedpaw, you've ALWAYS been a cat." Firefrost rolled his eyes. "Go back to whatever you're doing, because I'm leaving." True to his word, the ThunderClan deputy left.

"It might not be a good idea to tell anyone else about this," Cinderpaw whispered. "Just be glad that you're banned from Daring for Amusement."

"Why?" Saria looked at Cinderpaw with a puzzled look on her face.

"There was a trial, and I won, and Spottedpaw is banned for one more episode," Cinderpaw explained.

"That's a nice thought." Saria replied sarcastically.

* * *

**This chapter was short, but I still can't get into the story! Ugh!**

**Have a happy Thanksgiving while my head explodes.  
**


	3. Double Trouble

**I need to update this because I'm getting tired of tieing the story line in with Daring for Amusement, and I REALLY need Spottedpaw back for that.**

**We're going forward in time a few days. The lives of Saria Fox and Spottedpaw have not changed much. Of course, that's not the case today.**

**Why am I telling you this? About 5 to 7 people have read this(this month, not including me), and that's it. To my knowledge, no one has favorited it. I do wonder where Lithuania is though.**

**Please note that whenever I say Saria, I'm speaking of Saria Fox. NOT the cat Saria, and NOT the Legend of Zelda character named Saria. The Arctic Fox.**

**

* * *

**Saria woke up on Spottedpaw's nest of moss. She had to admit, her life wasn't too diferent. Cinderpaw had managed to keep it a secret so far that Spottedpaw was currently on a different planet in a supposedly different universe. It hadn't been easy, though. On the second day at 6 AM, Cinderpaw had spent the night. Some guy named Mr. Oven Pickle had called to have his daily conversation with Spottedpaw. Cinderpaw just hang up the phone with disgust, because the phone number on the Caller ID she had installed for the day didn't exist, and Mr. Oven Pickle didn't exist either. Then, Spottedpaw13 had come over to see Spottedpaw, but Cinderpaw had just hastily responded that Spottedpaw was busy. Many random things like that.

This wasn't the life she had imagined in her wish.

Saria sighed. She wished things were normal, or that SOMETHING would happen.

As she thought this, Cinderpaw immediately appeared with a look on her face that said 'Oh no we're not getting out of this one'.

"Oh no, we're not getting out of this one," Cinderpaw moaned.

"What is it?" Saria asked.

"Spottedpaw has been summoned to a practice session of Daring for Amusement because in two episodes she's going to be in it," Cinderpaw sighed. "You're going to have to go and pretend that you're Spottedpaw. They CAN'T know the truth."

"Who am I working with?" Saria demanded.

"Ravenpaw."

"Great."

* * *

Practice session

Spottedpaw padded to where the Daring for Amusement session was being held. For some reason, it was being held at the Den of Author, which is where all bad (and a few good) plans start. When she walked in the door, she wasn't expecting the scene she saw.

"Ravenpaw, I need to talk to you." Spottedpaw13, the manager of Daring for Amusement, was staring at Ravenpaw with a serious glint in her eyes.

"What?" Ravenpaw looked shocked.

"You're fired. Go," Spottedpaw hissed. The former ThunderClan apprentice blinked but said nothing as he ran back to Barley's farm.

"Spottedpaw!" Spottedpaw13 greeted her guest. "Just the cat I wanted to see! Come in, I need to talk to you."

Saria gulped as she entered the den and prepared to explain to Spottedpaw that she lost her job.

* * *

Meanwhile, in...somewhere else...

Spottedpaw woke up. It was hard to adjust to the fact that she was now Saria Fox. Shadow had hung around for a day then explained there was something she needed to do and left.

Not much had happened in the past few days. The phone rang continuously, and Spottedpaw eventually just disconected the phone and connected the Caller ID to her cell phone. She had no idea who these people calling her were, but it was a good thing they didn't know her cell phone number. Other than that, things had been pretty quiet.

Suddenly there was a big CRASH from outside the house. Spottedpaw peeked out the window from the direction of the sound and saw a big turtle surrounded by a bunch of flying carpets with lasers.

"Finally! I'm taking over this town!" Eggman yelled with triumph.

Spottedpaw groaned. She should have saw this coming.

* * *

**Yup, I'm bored.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	4. That Legendary Stick

**Hello to all 1 people who are reading this. Yup, that means YOU.**

**I made about 10 mistakes last chapter. Yeah, I exaggerated. I fixed the first one I noticed, but now that I've noticed the second one, I'm just going to leave it.**

**The main reason I'm doing this now is that I really need to finish it. I know I said I'd update Can You Say One Thousand Mouse Tails first, but I didn't. I can't get the otebook out of my backpack, so it'll have to wait.**

**I'm angry at my school principal right now, but you don't need to know the specifics. I'm just not in a happy mood.

* * *

**"Well?" Spottedpaw13 hissed when Saria didn't move. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

Saria shakily took a deep breath and padded over to Spottedpaw13.

The arctic fox (at least, that was what she was supposed to be) was confused. Where was Spottedpaw13? She almost relaxed when she felt the Author's hand on her back.

Hand? Saria turned around and found herself looking at Shadow.

"Why?" Saria finally managed to gasp.

"I'm not going to fire you," Shadow told her. "I wouldn't even if I had hired you."

"...You mean-?" Saria began.

"Yes. I know."

* * *

Spottedpaw sighed. Now would be a really good time for Shadow to help her out. That Author always was somewhere else when you really needed her. Spottedpaw finally decided she had a dicision to make.

It was time.

Spottedpaw searched around and found a stick. She didn't know why, but it seemed like some of Saria's personality was slipping into her brain. The yellow she-cat (what she was supposed to be, anyway) shrugged and ran towards Eggman's machine.

"Well, if it isn't that pesky arctic fox who's main goal in life is to make sure I don't succeed," Eggman commented. "At least you're still up to your old tricks."

Spottedpaw sighed, feeling stupid for bringing the stick. But she had no other weapon.

"Typical that you don't bring any weapon other than a stick. It doesn't matter, since I'm going to destroy this city anyway."

Following instinct, Spottedpaw threw the stick at Eggman's machine. It glowed a black color as it hurtled into the air, and somehow droved itself into Eggman's machine.

"What are you doing to my machine?" Eggman demanded. Within a few seconds, the machine was trashed. Eggman had no choice but to go home, which is what he did after yelling 10 million death threats at Spottedpaw.

Spottedpaw sighed. She wished she had never gotten involved. Right now, slepping on the moon sounded wonderful to her.

* * *

"I should've known," Saria tried to smile. "You know everything that happens around here."

"If I didn't, there wouldn't be much hope," Shadow replied grimly. "I think you've learned your lessons."

"What are you talking about?" Saria demanded.

"Spottedpaw just foiled one of Eggman's plots, and you managed to stay sane while thinking that you were losing a friend's job on a declining TV show."

"Declining?"

"Saria," Shadow sighed. "Daring for Amusement will soon be hosting it's last episode. In fact, that's the reason I fired Ravenpaw. It's going to be a sad episode, and I don't want anything in the real world to get messed up."

Suddenly, Shadow turned back into Spottedpaw13. "Your terms have ended. It's time for everything to be normal again."

Saria blacked out, and suddenly found herself sitting on her bed with a stick in her hand. She smiled as she recognized the legenddary stick...

* * *

**Well, I guess that's the end. You heard right. End. Finish. Fin.**

**I'm ending Daring for Amusement too, for anyone who cares. The last episode is going to have some Warriors OCs, and a funeral, not to mention some dares. But it will be kind of depressing.**

**Too bad. But I lost interest.**

**Hope you actually like this story, and feel free to review. I'd like to know if anyone actually ended up reading this and liked it. Keep in mind anonymous reviews can be deleted.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
